yourpetsanimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha Furries
Description Samantha is a grayish tabby, longhair/shorthair she-cat. Her eyes are a yellow-green and she is fixed. Grandma's Little Kitten Samantha was born under the front poorch at grandma's house on April 4, 2007. Her mother was grandma's cat, Miss Kitty Furries and her father was a feral cat named Daddy O. Samantha had two littermate brothers named Smokey Furries and Sunny Furries. At first, Sunny was thought to be a female so he was given the name of Sunshine. Delaine was the first to name the kittens and she chose the names Smokey, Isabell and Isabella. Only Smokey kept his birth name while a name for Sunny was long disputed as Delaine (his owner) did not know his gender officially while RussleH could confirm that he was a tom. A New Home When Samantha was six weeks old, RussleH took her home with her. She had reciently lost her kitten Nosey Furries and was in desporate need of a new companion. She did not see her family members again. Samantha was very sickly but thanks to tender love and care, she was nursed back to health and made a full recovery. The first cat Samantha met that was not related to her was Bo Furries, who was the brother of RussleH's deceased kitten Nosey. Bo did not accept Samantha and often attacked her. RussleH had to come to her rescue often until the two got to know each other. By July 2007, the two cats were able to sit and groom together without fighting. When she was six months old, Samantha was fixed so she couldn't have any kittens. Samantha survived to her first birthday that RussleH celebrated. Her 'adopted mother' had several friends who also adored the new kitten. Samantha then took Bo as her mate, although the two were fixed and could not produce any kittens. Samantha's life remained calm and she lived the healthy life as a spoiled housecat belonging to RussleH. She was given a little fortress for her to hide out in in RussleH's room beside her computer. Samantha spend long days in there sleeping. When Samantha turned two, her adopted mother celebrated again. In June 2009, Russle and her family brought another cat home from North Carolina after they visted their relitives. The new cat was named Shadow. However, she took up residence at Russle's papa's house, where she too, became a spoiled house-outside cat. Samantha did not encouter Shadow Furries. In April 2010, Samantha turned three and continued to live a happy life. Throughout the year, Samantha became very independant of her humans and rarely associated with anyone who was not RussleH. In April 2011, she turned four. Only two days after her fourth birthday, a terrible mid morning storm struck Samantha's home. She and her mate Bo were taken from thier double-wide trailer home over to Papa's House, a larger house that was made of bricks. Shadow was also in there and they were all three taken to the closent. After the storm was over, all three cats were allowed to associate together. Bo showed interest in Shadow, who was ready to fight both of them. Samantha was also ready to turn on her mate and the rival she-cat. Eventually, Samantha and Shadow ended up fighting and the timely intervention of Bo and RussleH was enought to break up the almost bloody ordeal. Since this encounter, the life of Samantha has been calm. She is currently the devoted mate of Bo and loyal 'daughter' of RussleH. Snapshots These are the pictures RussleH has taken of Samantha over the past four years. Samoutside.jpg.jpg|Samantha in the midday Samdisturbed.jpg.jpg|A little disturbance... Category:Furries Family